User talk:Ser Patrek
I'm really not a big fan of fragmented conversations, so if you post something here, I will reply here. Likewise, if I post a message on your talk-page, please reply there. Thank you. Admin status "Finally, and most importantly... I no longer want to be an administrator; here, or anywhere else. I've thought long and hard about this, and am 100% convinced that this is the right course of action. The truth is I'm not cut out to be an admin, and being one was bringing out the worst in me. I think I've always known this, and to be frank (though I appreciated the nomination and support) if I'd been given the choice I would've declined. I'm just not someone who should be in position of authority, and I think being an admin was ruining my enjoyment of the wiki and the show itself. I lack focus, and time constraints will not permit me to give the wiki the attention that an admin needs to give." --Ser Patrek I haven't responded for a few days because I was stunned and didn't know what to say. (Name change and removing interlinks with social media I understand). ...You're a valued member here, and it will be very difficult for me or the other Admins to proceed without you as an Admin. "Bringing out the worst in you"? You were a Good Cop to my Bad Cop - and I'm a hyper-strict Stannis-esque maniac because I have ridiculously high standards (well, that, and until this May I was medically unsound because I stopped taking anti-depressants in a desperate attempt to finish my thesis and graduate from college on time...I'm frightened by shit I did last summer, that I was that off the wall. I like to think I'm on the right side of crazy now). This is a real blow...I mean, I'm not "insulted" or anything, I just feel it will be so much harder to do this without you on the team. It's like losing an arm. You're hardworking, you put in consistent work, I don't think any of the Administrator decisions you made were ever questionable or "the worst". You didn't even need to focus on "Administering" so much: it's basically "trusted user" status for all of the locked pages. You could have just stepped back from the day to day "policing" to work in "sensitive editing" on protected pages. ...Well I don't know what to do. You were pretty good at being an Admin, and the offer is still on the table if you ever want it again for all of the perks involved. Godspeed, Ser.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) : Firstly, I'm genuinely touched by your confidence in me, and that you consider me "Good Cop to your "Bad Cop" :-). I would have to disagree with you, though. I think I've made some very questionable decisions. Some of which have been particularly bugging me recently, and making me question my place in the community. I've also got some real-life concerns which are taking up a lot time and preventing me from giving 100% to the wiki, hence the decision to step away. : I won't lie, I'm finding being a regular user again both refreshing and frustrating in equal measure, as I keep instinctively reaching for the buttons only to find them gone. The last thing I want to do is make things more difficult for you guys by adding pressure though, but I still feel this is the right thing to do... for now. : That being said, shall we call this a "hiatus" with the aim of returning to duty in time for Season 5? That will give me the time I need to re-examine my priorities without burdening everyone else, and hopefully be a better admin for it. : Sound good?--Ser Patrek (talk) 12:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, let's just call it "a hiatus, due to being busy in real life" for now...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Agreed.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:03, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Flags and shields I'm fixing up the infobox heraldry at the moment, but I had an idea that I wanted to run by you. What if I created special flag icons that are just for articles on locations. Like so.--Ser Patrek (talk) 07:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) 1 - Your work on this is amazing. 2 - Dear god, you need to be an Admin again.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Practical necessity may require it at some point, as I may need to delete and rename files etc, as well as edit protected pages. I'll let you know if that happens.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) We saw a few of the long-form banners in Season 1's "The Pointy End". I'm not sure if the Umber long banner should have two separate chain crosses on it - I think it's just one big one.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I was going off of this image... it looks there is a second chain underneath the top one.--Ser Patrek (talk) 10:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Ack, there is...in the long form anyway. I was going by the Season 1 scene where Grey Wind bites off Greatjon's fingers while the Northern bannermen are assembled. Rewatching it, a chandelier is actually in the way blocking the top half of the banner...probably where the second crossed set of chains is.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:01, October 4, 2014 (UTC) First week of school I apologize for being in "standby mode" since September began; it was the first week of school and I had to get a handle on that in real life. I'm back now and catching up on the past 700 posts - then to finally get back to my "To Do" list.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC) : No worries. I've had some free time recently, so I've been in overdrive to get this sigil project finished.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 10:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Seaworth shield The Seaworth shield is missing the boat.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:56, September 23, 2014 (UTC) True, but the sigil as it appears in the Histories and Lore featurette just shows the onion. That's the shot I used to create the shield. It also fits in with what Stannis says: "Some fools call you the Onion Knight and think they insult you, so you take the onion as your sigil, fly the onion flag.". I realise the opening credits shows it with the boat, but it's impossible to do anything with that image. It's just too poor quality. If we could get a HD screenshot...--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 06:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) "Last appearance" So many new and casual editors confuse the infobox character template field "Last=" to mean "Most recent episode" and not "Final appearance" that at some point in the future we should probably change it to "Final="...on every character article across the wiki. This would be a massive undertaking and "when we have the time" isn't going to be soon, given that we're still buried in backlogged Season 4 work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:57, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, we need to do something about this. I get that the wording of "Last" is open to interpretation, but I never understood how people thought they were actually helping the wiki by changing these every week.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 06:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Infobox shields for regions/kingdoms I think that we should keep the heraldry shields in infoboxes for regions/kingdoms such as the Reach or Dorne, so casual readers will realize at a glance who currently controls it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Fair enough. I'd go with flags for locations.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 06:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Please read immediately Please read this immediately: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WinterIscoming.net_is_plagiarizing_Game_of_Thrones_Wiki --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:25, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Please e-mail me so we can discuss things privately. If you don't want to use your main real-life e-mail make a dummy account for wiki purposes as I have. My wiki e-mail is TheDragonDemands@hotmail.com.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Vote of No Confidence against Adam Whitehead (Werthead) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_of_No_Confidence_in_Adam_Whitehead_(Werthead) Whatever sympathy I had for him died when I read his defiant responses. This is long but please read through every line. Adam's defenses basically came down to: *1 - he officially considers his writings on his private blog to take precedence over contributing here, and we should accept that...even as he is sent to convention panels hosted by Wikia itself to represent this wiki. *2 - Well, we were doing such a good job of handling things that he couldn't think of anything more to contribute (despite our pervasive complaints asking him to help, or that we kept asking him to do specific tasks like re-skin the wiki...which he failed to do throughout Season 3, until we had to cobble one together ourselves. Bureaucrat-level tasks that only head could have done and which he could not possibly have assumed we were "handling" without him. *3 - Adam actually claimed that he wasn't contributing that much due to the airing schedule in England being a few days behind the USA. He said that we usually get so many things done in the gap before he sees it a few days later that he can't think of anything to write. Ignoring that fact that two of our other Administrators live in the British Isles. You, Patrek, live in England too! ---- Moreover this claim made no defense whatsoever against his lack of contributions during the off-seasons! (the Season 2-3 break, 3-4 break, and now three months into the 4-5 break). He also said that he hasn't been helping out with vandals "because he lives in England", and most vandalism is concentrated around new episode airings. No...Vandalism occurs at any hour of the day! And during the off-season! You're on voluntary break from Administrator powers at the moment. If you post a response I'll copy-past it into the thread there. You were a more active Administrator here than Adam was, your voice counts. ...did Adam ever ask YOU to contact him using his e-mail or Westeros.org's forums? Did he ever even give you his e-mail? How many times have you tried to contact him via his Talk page? In which case, if he doesn't prefer that method...why didn't he clearly explain "contact me using my e-mail" the first time we made such complaints, over a year ago? How could we have? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:06, October 7, 2014 (UTC) The current situation is this: the Wikia Staff say they can't remove Adam, that's simply up to us. Depending on how the other 5 Admins vote in the forum thread I started. Wikia Staff has no control over that. With no repercussions from them if we vote to remove Adam's Administratorship, and/or decry his inactivity. I already voted to remove his Adminship, so that leaves the four of you. I've spoken with you each via e-mail to know that you guys either didn't actively support him, or said in as many words that we need new leadership. If I die, I die. But before that, I'll live. The show is going to end in three or four seasons, and I realized I couldn't keep going on in what time remains with Adam claiming credit for all the work going on here, when his activity fell down to ridiculous levels. If I lose everything for that - it happens. But I couldn't keep going on being taken advantage of like that. I'd rather go out on my own terms. Well, read through his responses and my responses in the forum thread thoroughly. I will respect your decisions.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:35, October 8, 2014 (UTC) The Pink Pavilion Twitter-fact put out from the World of Ice and Fire book says that the Boltons have this thing called the Pink Pavilion (or...we assume it's the Boltons). The pirates from the Three Sisters were always raiding the eastern coasts of the North. So the Boltons made the Pink Pavilian: a pavilian/circus tent made entirely out of the flayed skins of 100 Sistermen. :Those Boltons... such style. I'll need to get the World of Ice and Fire book when it's released.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 07:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Btw, check this out: http://incorrectgotquotes.tumblr.com/post/93919095414/oh-everythings-cruel-according-to-you-keeping --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Roose Bolton's map of the North Rewatching the scene...I kept wondering why Roose's map of the North in the Dreadfort was so oddly shaped. Then in a wideshot I realized it is X-shaped. And man-sized. I think the map is drawn on the flayed hide of a man. That's what "parchment" is, actually. Flayed skin. It's why it lasts for centuries. They didn't have paper yet. But they usually used sheepskin for parchment (except in Ireland; Ireland's economy was based on cattle-herding so they had plentiful vellum (calf-skin) to use as parchment). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) : Good eyes! I hadn't noticed that. Gotta love the little details like that. I really hope Ramsay dons the red enamelled armor, wrought in the shape of a flayed man that he wears in the books... that would be awesome, but I doubt they'll stray so far from the established dress code of leather and fur for all Northern men.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 17:58, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) check it out Hey! Check out the work I've done on the main page of the Peaky Wiki. Let me know what you think :) Peaky Blinders. 19:53, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Admin Status Well, the vote went through and the Triarchy is now in effect. Do you want Admin rights back after your break? You don't even need to handle "policing" so much anymore, the rest can handle that; just access to working on the sensitive locked pages and templates. Would you like Admin status on this account or your old one? (I assume this one; you said you were never really fond of "The Boy Who Cried Direwolf" as a name).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Aye, it's time. And yeah, the old account is disabled now.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 06:55, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, there you go. Good to have you back.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:48, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thanks. It's good to be back.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 08:06, October 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Template help Hi. I noticed your message on XD1's talkpage and thought I could help. Based on what you did till now, I put together a template at Template:Heraldry. You can see it in action here. I could make any changes as you like. Hope I am not intruding :)--''~UltimateSupreme'' 10:00, October 30, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I could add other features to the template as well if you tell me exactly what you need. Also let me know if you need help with any other templates/js/css. I am a big GoT fan and come to read articles here. I really like the work you have done.~UltimateSupreme 16:12, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Done ;) Added a documentation to it as well. I was wondering if it might help if I could run my bot throughout the wiki to add this template. Basically like adding the Bolton shield to all in Category:House Bolton and so on. Then you can edit them on a case by case basis like Jaime Lannister?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 14:11, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure''~UltimateSupreme'' 12:44, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. That's one advantage of template. You just need to change it at one place ;) So, does The Dragon Demands agree to using a ?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 12:18, November 2, 2014 (UTC) While we are at templates, I was wondering if the title parameter in the character infobox is ever going to be different than the pagename? If not we could just directly set it in the infobox template itself ;) ~UltimateSupreme 18:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Great. I'd ask staff for a bot flag then. I'd give it a test run. Then, just remove the title from all infoboxes using bot (will save us the time to remove the old images which is now covered by ). Was thinking the same. There are no limitations when it comes to styling. I was thinking, how about we use different colors for the infobox based on Allegiance like red and little golden color for House Lannister, white and green for Starks, and so on...? The color would offcourse change automatically based on the infobox parameter--''~UltimateSupreme'' 08:48, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I did a bit work with bot adding to Starks and Lannisters. How does it look so far? I also removed the title param from infobox; so let me know if any character infobox appears odd--''~UltimateSupreme'' 18:09, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I created an infobox template for lannisters here. You might have to clear your cache to view it properly.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 11:58, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure, show him. No problem. As I said, a GOT fan myself. Just not a very good content editor. Though I might try when 5th season comes out :D ~UltimateSupreme 12:30, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Updated above page with stark and baratheon as well. Changed the font of page title too. As always you'll have to clear cache first.~UltimateSupreme 09:53, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, we will have a default color scheme for all those (haven't thought of it. First need to complete all houses). What do you think of the font?~UltimateSupreme 11:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Is this the color scheme you want me to use for the infoboxes?~UltimateSupreme 12:49, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Just one. I'd probably just modify the current template so we don't have to go around changing all pages. Have been busy myself... I am free for sometime now. If you want to chat about it or something, I can come on chat--''~UltimateSupreme'' 13:17, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Characters I'm worried that I haven't been attentive enough. I'm sorry I'm juggling too many things. Is there anything you need me to be doing now?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:13, November 5, 2014 (UTC) : Maybe just take a quick look at the prototype infobox that Ultimate Supreme has designed for us? Personally, I think it's great, and would be a vast improvement over our current template, which is embarrassingly basic. I've been wanting to renovate them for ages, but just don't have the technical expertise.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 15:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Video Game Oh, okay I'm sorry, I'm knew to this wiki and I thought it wouldn't have been a problem but I'll be sure to ask permission next time, so sorry about. The reason for undoing a revision On November 23rd you undid a revision I had made in "The strangler" article. May I know the reason, that I will not repeat the same mistake in the future? Ser Hasty (talk) 06:06, November 24, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry, but the paragraph you added was quite poorly written, and full of speculation and conjecture. As you pointed out, we don't know in either book or show if the strangler has an antidote, so it's not really a "difference". Saying that Pycelle was just "showing off" when he asked to be taken to his quarters to fetch his poitions is complete speculation, and the way you phrased it sounded silly.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 08:12, November 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Telltale Games Okay thanks, so is there anyway where I could help out more with the video game relating? Video Game Character Page Also with your permission and if your interested I could create a character page that is just for the telltale game series, and I can even get character boxes that are status coloured. For example. Green - Alive Red - Deceased Blue - Unknown Purple - Determinant RE No that's fine, besides your idea is probably better than mine. Hi No problem. :) I don't watch a lot of the TV show, but I am a huge Telltale fan, so I might continue to contribute when the game is released, adding more info as possible. - TheSamBuckley (talk) 19:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Can I ask why you're removing the images from Craster's Wife 1 (Oathkeeper) when they are screenshots of the character and several other Craster's Wives have poorer quality screenshots yet they're not being removed. Can I also ask what is the issue with a link to the actor's IMDB page? when again many other entries on this wiki have links to the IMDB pages of the actors concerned? Craster's Wife 1 (oathkeeper) Can I ask why you're removing the images from Craster's Wife 1 (Oathkeeper) when they are screenshots of the character and several other Craster's Wives have poorer quality screenshots yet they're not being removed. Can I also ask what is the issue with a link to the actor's IMDB page? when again many other entries on this wiki have links to the IMDB pages of the actors concerned? Brother Crow (talk) 11:02, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Images ok I'm fairly new to this but can you tell me how Craster's Wife 2 has a better quality image? I was unaware of what copyright information I need to put in to add a screenshot. Again hold in mind none of us start doing this with a full knowledge of what is required ;) Brother Crow (talk) 11:12, November 28, 2014 (UTC) New userboxes + Question I haven't thought about it until now, but I remember that I created two new userboxes before I "left" the wiki back in august; User Baelish and User Great Other. Thought you might like to add them to your Userboxes sub-page! :) But anyways, I also have a question. Should we make subcategories for the Image (Telltale Game Series) category? or should we just have one image category for the video game? – The Snow Prince (talk) 21:34, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Robar Bolton World book has been out for a while. Seems fine now to add our friend Robar Bolton.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:43, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Good stuff, but it is Robar or Rogar? AWoIaF has it down as the latter, but I thought I'd better check with you first as I haven't purchased the book myself yet.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 12:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Ack, turns out his name was Rogar Bolton, aka "Rogar the Huntsman". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:00, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Fan Studio Hi Ser Patrek, I tried emailing you the other week in regards to an exclusive opportunity; hopefully, it’ll be of interest! In conjunction with Telltale Games, Wikia will be working to create a unique experience for visitors of our Game of Thrones community, specifically the pages centered on the episodic Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game. I wanted to see if you'd be interested in joining us. I’m contacting select fans of both the HBO series and the Telltale Tale Games series to see if they’d like to help with this initiative, and your Wikia activity identifies you as a great prospect. Participation in the project will involve sneak peeks at upcoming episodes, exclusive access to game developers, and other great perks not available to the general public. Interested? If so, the first step is to join us in the Wikia Fan Studio -- the virtual environment where our project will take place. You should’ve already received an invitation to register; if you haven’t, please do let me know and one will be sent promptly. Even if you aren't interested in this particular project, registering with the Fan Studio will allow us to match you with other upcoming projects that could be a great fit! Remember, you’re never under any obligation to participate in a project, and the info you provide is kept in accordance with our privacy policy. And please do refer any other Wikia community members you think might be a fit for this program by passing along a link to their user page. We value your opinion and want to insure the best candidates are invited into this project. Let me know if you are interested or have any questions, Knakveey (talk) 00:46, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi Patrek, Glad to hear you are interested. Shoot me an email so I can fill you in on the details; nico@wikia-inc.com Knakveey (talk) 19:52, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Knakveey : Done.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 11:25, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Appointing new Admins for Season 5 Please check this out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:GoTWiki_Small_Council_meeting_5:_Wild_Card_Day --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:38, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Episode 2 Mainpage Changes Hello, This is Knakveey from Wikia's game team. I wanted to reach out to some of the active admins with a request in regards to the main page for the upcoming Telltale: GoT episode 2 that is due out soon. This is of course a request and you can decline to have any changes made, but you might find some of the suggestions helpful for the wiki. - Would it be possible to have the latest fannotation trailers highlighted on the mainpage slider? I know it is currently under "featured media", but it would be great to have it in the slider too. - What are your thoughts about adding a "Telltale" link under the "Episodes" tab in the nav bar? It would allow users to access articles in regards to the game more efficiently. - We thought it would be nice to add a right rail unit that highlights the most recent game episode/game character/crucial choice, etc. This would be a new unit on the page and it would be designed by our artists here. They would make something that is slick and will not deviate from the overall look of the wiki. This design will also be sent to you before proceeding so we can make sure it's something that you like and are happy with. Alternatively, what about using the existing "Featured Article" section to highlight the current episode? If you prefer, I can also post this on the forum/small council and repeat what I have mentioned above. Again, you do not need to do any of these things, but it is something we think can help improve traffic to the page and increase it's reputation for being a great database for all things Game of Thrones. Thanks for your time, Knakveey (talk) 22:37, February 2, 2015 (UTC) hello a user gboy is changing the status of rodrik probably cause he looks like asher gboy4 *facepalm* I'm not dumb enough to get them confused and I've posted my evidence on this guy's page he's User:Clashersofwalls by the way. --Gboy4 (talk) 11:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello Ser Patrek not sure who to take this up with may i ask about the telltale game version about Family Trees for houses Forrester, Branfield, Whitehill and Glenmore like add them. --Bailey16 (talk) 22:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : Hi there, thanks for the message. Pretty much all of our Telltale related content is still in its infancy as not many of our regular contributors play the game. Family trees are definitely something we need done in this regard, however, and while this would normally be an "admins only" task we're stretched pretty thin right now trying to get ready for season five. If you have the technical expertise to set up family tree templates for the game I invite you to so, and this would be extremely helpful. Let me know if you need anything.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 22:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE:Images Ah, I see. Thanks for notifying me about that. I will be sure to add the proper category and copyright template for each image I upload. Thank You Thank you for responding so concisely to my complaint (This is MR.Flix). Sorry about the whole confusing ordeal concerning my two accounts. I suppose I'll just use this account from now on to edit the wiki, and I can promise you that I will remember to copyright my images in the future. Now that we've put this situation behind us, I'd love to help out the wiki in any way I can :) WinterHasCome1875 (talk) 00:34, February 17, 2015 (UTC) : Cool. Let me know if you need any help.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 15:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) From the Histories & Lore In the "Justice" video, during the Trial of Seven, so you can get the images: * You see a tiny sigil on the back: that's the sigil of House Ashford * You see to the right a knight with a beehive: Humfrey Beesbury * A knight with horned helmet: Ser Lyonel Baratheon, the Laughing Storm * A knight with an apple on his helmet: either Raymun or Steffon Fossoway * A knight with a shooting star and tree: Dunk * An armored Targaryen with four dragons on his shield: that's Maekar. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:04, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I think the apple is Raymun, on Dunk's side, as he seems to be fighting a Kingsguard (judging by the other opponents).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Bolton Did you have a falling out with the Boltons or something? You don't have a House allegiance box anymore.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Harpies You're doing amazing stuff and I hate to make work for you, but we're in this for posterity; there are actually subtle variants of the Harpy symbol: *Old Ghis: cluthes a thunderbolt in its talons. *Astapor: holds a chain and open manacles in its talons *Yunkai: holds a whip and an iron collar in its talons *Meereen: holds nothing in its talons --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC) That's fine. Sorry, I don't know how I managed to overlook that!--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 10:16, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Jon Umber "Did you read the other tweets on that page? She says that she meant she was doing Clive Mantle FROM GoT's makeup for a DIFFERENT show." That doesn't make any sense. She said "Clive Mantle IN GoT." And he was on the show five years ago. You wouldn't say he's "Clive Mantle from GoT." She's covering her ass. Obviously the contradicting reports mean we cannot add it to the wiki, but still, I'm pretty sure she's just lying now. --ArticXiongmao (talk) 13:55, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't matter if she's covering her ass or not. Any random twitter user can make whatever claim they want, it's not an official source. I hope the Greatjon is going to return as well, and that may well yet be proven to be true. However we must wait for an official, verifiable confirmation.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 14:19, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Given that I know you regularly read the comments on WatchersOnTheWall.com, ArticXiongmao, you should also have been aware that there was debate over whether this was an accurate source. From time to time we may rely on Twitter for confirmation (If, say, Kerry Ingram said word for word "I'm going to Northern Ireland to film more Game of Thrones scenes")...but otherwise, you should have recognized that even WOTW.com was hesitant to run it as a news source, and thus neither should we. Sometimes people on twitter just type "in" instead of "from" - it doesn't prove anything one way or the other.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:09, February 23, 2015 (UTC) More sigils We require Nymeria's sun, as well as Mors Martell's spear, which was the Martell sigil before marrying to Nymeria.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:06, February 24, 2015 (UTC) : Done.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 11:54, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :We also need the House Gaunt sigil. You can see it when the Book of Brothers is shown and either Joffre yor Jaime reads from it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:02, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :The season 2 bluray "War of the Five Kings" featurette also shows some house sigils we are lacking: *House Dondarrion *House Estermont *House Errol *House Fossoway (red apple) --Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:06, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to keep bothering you with the sigils stuff. But we also require the Tarth sigil. We still have the Tarth emblen from the HBO merchandising t-shirt I uploaded long ago.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC) : Not at all, keep em' coming! Sunday is usual my serious wiki-work day, so I'll sit down and plough through these then.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 11:32, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Just seen that, with the new format we are applying to sigil images and sigils in character articles, we also require the Dayne sigil, which will be a little tricky I think.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 08:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Where there's a will, there's a way.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 10:53, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Video Programming Opportunity Hey there! We're planning an upcoming video about Game of Thrones that we wondered if you'd consider participating in. Let us know if it's something you'd like to do, and we'll get back to you with more information. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 21:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : I'm afraid I won't have the time to commit to this. Sorry.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 11:32, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :: No worries, thank you for responding. :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk) 20:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) MediaWiki color scheme template Okay, I finally got onto updating the color scheme of the nav templates, had to ask XD1 for help updating the new color scheme (instead of Blue and Grey (ugh), it's now Wood Brown and Beige - both blue links and black text will show up better against this). The Appearances/Credits templates needed to be updated by hand because unlike the others they use a grid, but that was easy enough. Only one that might still need updating is the House information Navbox - it uses three vertical columns so it's different from the others - managed to change the title bar to Wood Brown, but I couldn't get the background to Beige without making an ugly grid pattern, so I left it neutral. At any rate, writing to inform that the next time we ever change the entire color scheme, the way to do it is by playing with the CSS code on this page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css If we remember this, next time we won't go a couple of weeks with the old color scheme in the templates because we don't know how to change it :) --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC)